


new life

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: you found me?





	1. Chapter 1

Zero looks out of the window of the car, already tired of constant relocations. Parents talk quietly, all of luck they thinks he is asleep, so they don't expect anything to answer.  
He wanted at least one time to stay so long in a place to get only one friend. Did he ask too much? But nobody ever asked him anything. He was silent and shy, and he didn't want to make all this even harder.  
Tom and Anne were not bad parents. They loved him, but even after so many years they were playful as kids. Sometimes he didn't know who the parent was and who the child was in their family. In fact, they never had their own house. Since they had never been on a job for a long time, they were constantly moving. Sometimes and several times a year. As he watched them, knew this was all about them.  
Even when he was born and when gave him the name Zero, because it was fun and unusual for them. On the contrary, he was particularly annoyed when he had to endure the scolding of children at school. Again and again.  
Sometimes he was so lonely that wanted to scream. The two of them had each other, and sometimes he seemed to have been an outcast.

When they were accommodated in a new rented house, he was sitting long on the bed in his new room. He didn't want to unpack the boxes he had brought. Tomorrow he should go to school. A new school full of unknown children, oh, shit ...  
He hated when professor pulled him in from class and asked to present himself. Most children would start laughing at once, and each time he came back to the day when first time go to school.  
This time, it was not much different, except for the fact that from the penultimate bench it captured the serious look of the black eyes. The boy seemed to understand it, and that look somehow calm him down.  
Sit in the bench in front of him trying to be inconspicuous. After leaving the class, go home, when someone calls him "Hey, I'm Jude" black-haired boy from class presented himself and handed him his hand. Zero took his hand and shyly repeated his name.  
Without question, he went with him a part of the way home, introducing him to a place.   
Zero came home with a smile. Parents are at work and he just let the music for the first time look forward to the tomorrow's day at school.

For the next few weeks, Jude meet him with the school, some students, the environment. They get to know each other a bit.  
Zero knows he will not stay here for a long time, but this time he will not think about it. Let go of things happen in their course.  
Jude was an only child and he was, but he was adopted as a child, so his parents behaved too protective of him. He was much more open and responsive, knew what he wanted and nothing feared him. That's why Zero liked him even more.  
Zero parents seemed to be relieved when they saw his having friends. Same as Jude's parents. They liked Zero because he looked grown up for their years, so they even allowed them to go out in the evening. They were both 17 years old, it was their time.  
Finally, Zero doesn't feel like an outsider, but part of the community. Jude opened him up for some new perspectives. They used to study together, go to matches, occasionally with classmates in the cinema. Everything was new to Zero and absorbed every new experience.

As he knew from the start, after half a year, again it was time for moving. He didn't say anything, because knew it makes no sense.  
He went to say goodbye to Jude. He knew it was too good to last. Both of them sat on the Jude stairs, and then Jude said "Listen, another year we will turn 18, and then only sky is the limit."  
When they both rose, Zero hugged him tightly and went away without a word. He was afraid he'd cry and make it difficult for both. This is better, but something magical happened, Jude gave him hope, something he had not had so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude was right. As far as this time he was sad, he gave him hope for a better tomorrow. They often talked to the phone, sent messages, and Jude was always so lively describing the simplest events. Zero life has suddenly got new colors and shapes. Even though they were far away, Zero didn't feel alone any more.

It was past that year, though in three different schools, he didn't care anymore. The school year ended and Zero could choose the college he wanted. Although the parents didn't know it, he chose the place as close to Jude. They were not together, but occasionally could visit each other.  
Zero was finally breathing in the student home. The parents were now able to travel, and he found his place. Over time he even found several friends. Though they were not Jude, he acquires social skills and they accepted him a little bit.

Zero studied veterinary medicine. Although he could never have his own pet, he worshiped animals. He promised himself that one day he would have a full house of animals.  
Jude studied medicine at the father's impetus. He had nothing against, he didn't mind. It is more interested in studying parties, women and drinks. If everything didn't go in the wrong direction, Zero took care that he always returned to the right path.  
Jude and Zero were completely opposed. Jude was black haired, black eyes, devilish and talkative. On the contrary, Zero was blonde, blue eyes, silent and self-confident. Both of them were beautiful men, but too young they could be aware of it.

Zero is having drink with a companion when he notices that an older man is watching him. At the moment he didn't want to deal with serious relationships, although always around him were nice girls and boys. He thought it would be time for that.  
This man seems to have wanted something else. When he sits down to him, he present himself "I'm Victor, do you want to drink something?" Zero laughs nicely "I'm Zero, thank you, I don't drink" The conversation was very pleasant. Viktor is interested in what he studies and how he is doing. After a while he asked "Have you ever thought you'd be model?" Zero shook his head and wondered why he? Still taking his card and promising to think about it.  
Jude has always encouraged him to new things. He hadn't seen anything bad in this. It will be an opportunity to relax and meet some new people, and Zero will agree.

The first fashion show that Zero wears, Jude wouldn't miss for anything in the world. When they came after them, Viktor praised Zero, and asks Jude if he would try too. Jude just laughed "It's not for me, thank you." On the other hand, for the first time in his life, he sees his friend in another light. Zero is a beautiful man, Jude thought, when he felt a strange chill down his spine.  
And that night before he was asleep, thought of him a little upset, hoping it was a transient condition.

A couple of years went by and both will soon graduate. Zero now wore a showcase of just great fashion creators. He made good money, and he was entertaining. For parents bought the camper. Now they did not have to work anymore, just traveling.

Jude already waiting a clinic to work when he is done. Almost everything was perfect, except their socializing has decreased. Jude thought that his feelings toward Zero would eventually disappear, but they didn't. Zero, although he was always surrounded by celebrities, nothing means to him without Jude. It wasn't clear to him why Jude distanced, but he didn't want to push.

At the promotion, though the parents were there, Zero was constantly watching whether Jude came. He knew that Jude's promotion would be a week later and still hoped that he will appear.   
When he finally saw him, they smiled at each other. After the ceremony Zero takes them to dinner. After a pleasant gathering, parents are greeted and gone, and since it's too late, Zero ask Jude to sleep in his apartment.  
Jude doesn't want to disappoint a friend although he doesn't know what to do and eventually agrees.

Zero offers him a beer and they drinks while tells him everything that has happened lately. After a while, it became clear that Jude was tired, and told him to go take a shower, and he would set the room up.   
For Jude this is torture, but it will endure this one night. Zero notices that his friend is somehow absent. As they prepared the room from his bag drop photos on which they are two of them. Don't even notice when Jude came back and looked over his shoulder "We were so young" so he wanted to take the picture and accidentally brushed his hand.   
Zero finally realizes. He turned around still hold his hand and kissed him "Didn't I have always been the silent one? Why didn't tell me?"  
From there everything went somehow easy. Zero removed his own clothes and pulled a towel from his hips. He pushed him lightly toward the bed and climbed between his legs. He kissed his thighs, then takes Jude's dick in his mouth. Get him all the way to the end, so he pulls away, weeps, lick ... Jude is totally lost in the haze of passion.   
When he explodes in his mouth, feels that all of his life has gone out of it, but Zero climbs back to his lips, kissing him a little rough. Jude feels his own taste in mouth and wants more and more "I've never been with a men, but I want you, please..."   
Zero prepares him gently with his lips, tongue and fingers, and then when he prepares himself, pushes gently. Jude feels the pain, but quickly crosses into something he has never felt.   
While looking for a rhythm, they look in the eye, wanting to remember every second of this perfection. When Zero with a strong twitch ends in a condom, Jude stabs his legs around his waist, so they just hugs.   
"Stay a bit like this" Jude say.   
Zero laughed "You know, tomorrow will feel me all day" and then Jude gets a clutch and Zero pulls him out, then goes to the bathroom on a damp towel and both wipe them away.   
Jude lies with his eyes shut when Zero lie near and just watch him.   
"If I open my eyes, I'm afraid I'll realize that this was just a dream" Jude stretched out hand and stroked his face "I know others have said it a million times, but you're beautiful."   
Zero replied "Nothing meant that to me, until now..." and kissed him long, long, until both of them almost stay without breath ... "Maybe we can sleep a little, we have all the time in the world" Zero whispered, and pressed head against his heart until Jude caressing his sweaty hair.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days they barely leave the apartment, unless Zero goes to the groceries. Jude laughed when remembered how much was tortured himself. So what if he is in love with a man and his best friend?  
Unfortunately, soon both will have to come back with their obligations. Jude wants to remember every detail of his face, body, every touch of his lips and hands ...  
*  
Before separating, Zero attends his promotion. Both barely withstand not to touch in front Jude's parents. Before Zero goes home, they kissed in the car desperately. "You know, I'll come soon" Jude tells him through laughter.  
"But what am I going to do tonight?" Zero pretends he is sad, so he laughs too "Is this normal?"  
"I do not know, to me looks perfect" Jude slides his head down.  
"But I have to go..." Zero defends weakly.  
"Did you say something?" Jude murmurs as he unbuttoned his pants.  
"I forgot..." Zero is already surrendered, as always ...  
*  
After a while they both work full steam. Jude together with the father in the clinic. Zero sometimes works as a model, and also at an animal clinic. In the meantime, he is looking for a place to open his ambulance and animal asylum as always wanted.  
They meet whenever and wherever they arrive. In the adjoining motel, at Zero place, or when they meet on some trip. The little time they spend together requires their closeness and strength to go further.  
Jude never thought he was going to be so happy and yet unhappy. He wanted him close to every day but couldn't disappoint his parents, but it increasingly difficult submitted goodbyes.  
*  
Tomorrow was supposed to travel to some boring symposium, when a cell phone rang, an unknown number. The woman, on the other hand, reports that Zero had a traffic accident. Jude just asks where, doesn't say good-bye and hurries to the car. It runs hours in death fearing what will find when it arrives.   
Zero lies connected to the appliances, scratched and full of bruises. Doctor tells that keep him in a coma while the hematoma on the head is reduced.  
*  
Jude doesn't move from his bed for days. Zero's parents tell him to replace him at least a little , but he refuses. He thinks there was little need to stay without him, and he decides to do all he can to Zero recover.   
He reads him, tell him story, wash him, even pray...something he hasn't done for a long time. What he will do if he does not wake up, he is thinking desperately, he hopes he will not come to it, he will not allow him. He believed that Zero knew how much he loved him, and it forced him forward.  
His parents ask nothing but see that this is more than friendship. Father sat one day next to him "Son, you should have told me. Your life is with him, I'll be fine."   
Jude says nothing just squeez his hand.  
*  
One morning, Jude feels someone's hand on his hair. He probably fell asleep and got up when he realized that Zero had woken up. He looks at him happily without knowing what to say. Zero spoke first "I love you too"  
Jude lie beside him "Did you hear me?"  
Zero wiped tear from his cheek "Of course I heard you, your voice returned me. I heard your father too."   
Jude looked down at him "Why did it take me so long?"   
Zero tries to set "But I have to tell you, you are not my only love, There will be plenty of them in the house."   
Jude laughs. He loves animals too, and now that he is back, they can do whatever they want.  
"You know, while you were sleeping, they offered me a job at the hospital and I accepted" Jude kissed him gently but soon forgot where they are. They kissed in bed until the doctor goes into the room, so Jude withdraws as the doctor examines him, but he doesn't move away, hoping they will be able to go home soon. To his house.  
*  
They live temporarily in the Zero apartment. Zero has already found an excellent location. There are hous and several smaller buildings that can be converted into what they wanted. He will finally realize his dream. Both are trying to get everything done as soon as possible.

***

Jude when he wants to lie next to Zero on the couch, he must first put out several cats and two dogs. When they settle down, they just return and re-settle in their lap. He never thought this would be the best relaxation in the world after a hard work.  
Zero had all he wanted, so he sometimes wondered if Jude had something to accomplish. Jude would just round up with his hand "Do I need something more than this?" Both would laugh and kiss like kids.   
And indeed Jude didn't know what he wanted until he met Zero. This is the most beautiful life he could live.  
Sometimes parents would visit them. They prepare a grill or go to dinner in town. They even helped in asylum.  
When they remember the time in the hospital, Jude would just hug him tightly "I don't know what I would do without you"   
And Zero just whispered to him "That's why I came back, but that brought us here, together forever..."


End file.
